


Prelude to "The Taking"

by chains_archivist



Series: The Taking by The Rose [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: BDSM, Boys in Chains, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by The Rose</p><p>Read "The Taking" first, even though this is the prelude to that story. Obi-Wan, bondage, and sex! Oh, my!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude to "The Taking"

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).
> 
> \--  
> Disclaimer: Oh great Jedi Master George, grant unto me thy humble servant the right to indulge in my favorite fantasies with thy most wonderful characters. I know I dare not maketh money off of them, nor keepeth them forever. Yea, indeed, they shalt be returned, somewhat slightly frayed around the edges perhaps, upon completion of this story.

Qui-Gon's large hand stroked up and down his lover's inner thigh, driving the younger man nearly mad with desire. "Do you know what I want to do tonight, Obi-Wan?" he asked in that husky near-whisper that he knew sent shivers of desire straight to his Padawan's cock.   
  
"You mean, besides me?" Obi-Wan answered somewhat breathlessly, arching up into the touch.   
  
Qui-Gon chuckled. He leaned forward so that his weight pressed Obi-Wan tightly into the mattress and lowered his mouth to the side of a silken neck. "I would like to indulge in one of my fantasies," he breathed into the ear so near his mouth.   
  
Obi-Wan shivered in response, but he shook his head, pushing rather uselessly at his Master's shoulders. "I told you before, Qui-Gon. I have no interest in being tied down."   
  
The Jedi Master fastened his lips onto the soft flesh beneath Obi-Wan's ear and nipped, then soothed the small pain with the tip of his tongue. "Why not?"   
  
"Because," his Padawan said, though it was difficult to find breath for it, "I don't like being helpless."   
  
Qui-Gon ran a hand down Obi-Wan's arm, finally grasping the wrist and drawing it slowly out to the side. He followed a moment later with the other wrist, holding them both firmly in place even while his whole weight still pressed his lover into immobility. He grinned lecherously as Obi-Wan's hips thrust up to grind against his. "Why not?" he asked again. "You're helpless now and you seem to be enjoying it."   
  
Obi-Wan stiffened. "I am not helpless," he declared rather haughtily. "I could get free at any time."   
  
"By using the Force?" Qui-Gon inquired, nipping again at that damp spot on Obi-Wan's neck.   
  
Obi-Wan gasped. "Are you kidding?" he asked. "As mad with desire as you drive me, I couldn't possibly manage enough concentration to access the Force!"   
  
Qui-Gon drew the captured wrists yet further out, straightening the arms completely. "How then?"   
  
"By sheer muscle, of course."   
  
Qui-Gon chuckled. "I see."   
  
"You don't believe me?" Obi-Wan asked indignantly.   
  
Qui-Gon nibbled his way along the taut jaw line, up over the chin, and down the other side until he reached an ear. "No," he said, just before he drove his tongue deeply into that dark cavern. Obi-Wan arched upward beneath him with a loud gasp of delight. "If you can get free," he continued, letting his breath puff onto the moisture he had created, "then prove it."   
  
"Okay," Obi-Wan managed as he writhed sensuously beneath his Master's weight. "I will." And he threw himself to one side. Or, he tried to. His effort pulled a muscle in his lower back but swayed his Master not one iota. Qui-Gon chuckled again. If he doesn't stop that, the twenty-one year old thought, I'm going to have to hurt him!   
  
"Admit it, beloved," Qui-Gon said, using his feet to spread Obi-Wan's legs despite the resistance. "You're already helpless. How could being bound be any different?" He felt the jaw beneath his lips firming obstinately.   
  
"It just would."   
  
Qui-Gon raised up at that, letting his eyes meet Obi-Wan's. "How?"   
  
Obi-Wan looked away and tried to shrug, only to find out how difficult that was while being pinned down. He moistened his lips. "I --- don't know. It just would."   
  
"Don't you trust me?" Qui-Gon asked, still watching that face.   
  
Smokey blue eyes rose immediately to meet his again. "Of course I do! You know that!"   
  
"Then join me in one of my fantasies," Qui-Gon urged. "If you truly hate it, we will never speak of it again."   
  
Obi-Wan drew his kiss-swollen lower lip between his teeth, worrying at it, and Qui-Gon could read his hesitation in the depths of his eyes. Finally, "Okay. Fine. We'll try it. But only because I want you to get it out of you= r system. I can tell you right now that I'm not going to want to do it again."   
  
"So sure, are you?" Qui-Gon teased, falling unconsciously into Master Yoda's warped syntax. But he was already rolling off of the smaller man and getting to his feet. As he crossed to the dresser to get what he needed, he called back over his shoulder to his lover. "Face down, please, beloved. And close your eyes."   
  
He heard grumbling from behind him but didn't pause. He grinned as his already fully engorged cock began to twitch in anticipation. He retrieved the soft leather restraints that he had purchased especially for this night and returned to the bed. Obi-Wan, ever obedient, lay on his stomach on the wrinkled sheets, his hands near his head, his feet together, his incredible gray-blue eyes tightly closed. Unable to keep from touching such loveliness, Qui-Gon reached out to stroke the smooth curve of one hip. He grinned as Obi-Wan's breath came faster.   
  
"Relax," he soothed as he drew one arm out and buckled the cuff around the wrist. A moment later, it was fastened securely to the corner of the bed. Instead of rounding the bed, Qui-Gon crawled across it, letting his cock brush against Obi-Wan's lower back. The touch tore a gasp from both of them= . "Patience, my own," he said as he began to fasten down the other arm. But Obi-Wan was beginning to tremble.   
  
"I can't do this, Master," he said suddenly, trying to pull his arm free. Qui-Gon pressed it to the bed.   
  
"Yes, you can," he said, leaning low to lick the back of the exposed neck. This distracted the younger man while the second restraint was tied. Then, he sat back, watching as his Padawan first tugged and then struggled agains= t his bonds. After a few moments, Obi-Wan surrendered, though Qui-Gon could see goose bumps pebbling the flesh across his shoulders. He bent again and kissed them away. "Shhh," he said against the slightly damp skin. "I will not hurt you."   
  
"I know," Obi-Wan managed to say. He opened his eyes, and Qui-Gon watched them widen as he looked at first one bound wrist and then the other. His muscles tightened as if he was going to struggle again, but he didn't. "Okay," he said, his voice none too steady. "I'm tied down. Now, are you happy?"   
  
Qui-Gon patted one round buttock. "Oh, I'm not finished with you yet."   
  
The smoky eyes widened, and Obi-Wan turned his head enough to see the two restraints still dangling from his Master's hands. "Not my legs, too," he half moaned.   
  
Qui-Gon grinned and nodded. "Yes, my beloved. Your legs, too." Crawling down toward the foot of the bed, he separated his Padawan's legs and tied them, spreading them very wide. He then folded a pillow in half and pushed it beneath Obi-Wan's hips, elevating them for better access.   
  
He stopped for a moment to gaze down on the vision before him; his Obi-Wan, flushed skin glistening with perspiration, spread and helpless before him. He knelt between the straining thighs and began to knead the flesh with his strong hands.   
  
"Force, but you're beautiful!" he said. "I could just eat you alive."   
  
Obi-Wan tugged once more against the straps before subsiding. "That's what I'm afraid of," he moaned.   
  
The End   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (Author's note: If you haven't read "The Taking," go and do so now.)


End file.
